


Pause

by darkmus



Series: Record [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause

_He's much cuter when he sleeps_ , Seto muses playfully. He brushes a few errant strands of blond hair away from his lover's closed eyes and smiles.

Joey is snoring.

At the beginning it was a mild irritation, but now it's more endearing than anything. In this moment of peace (but not quiet) Seto can't feel anything but love.

Sunlight is starting to steam in through the window and he glances at his clock.

5:34 am.

It's force of habit that he wakes up this early but it's Joey's force of habit not to, so Seto is careful not to disturb him.

But despite his efforts, the other man stirs. Joey's always had this confounding ability to contradict his expectations.

"G'morning," says a sleepy, muffled voice at his shoulder.

"Morning."

Strong arms wrap around his body and a blissful sigh escapes his lips.

Joey grunts.

"Go back to sleep."

Seto chuckles and slides back under the covers.


End file.
